The Itacest Collection
by ImpossibleKat
Summary: Collection of Multiple Fanfictions I have composed of Itacest (ItalyxRomano) These are posted here for all those who could not see them on DA. Most are rated M for obvious reasons! I do not own Hetalia, Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya
1. Fratellone Likes Bunnies

Feliciano Vargas had a wonderful April Fools day. He got to see all his friends dressed up in really embarrassing clothes! Even Ludwig had to dress up! Even though it was because of blackmail, Feliciano still enjoyed it. He always put enjoyment into no matter what he was doing. But he noticed something rather odd. Antonio was wearing rabbit ears, and clinging onto his older brother Lovino.

Feliciano would look from afar and notice Antonio grabbing Lovino's hand and smiling happily. Lovino looked rather annoyed really. Well, he was always annoyed when he was with Antonio, but he had to live with him for most of his childhood. But there was a blush on his face every time he looked at Antonio. Was it the way he was dressed?

Feliciano shook his head, and stayed near Kiku and Ludwig while they talked about their outfits. However, every time they tried to grab the young Italian nations attention, he was always staring at Lovino. Something was awakening inside Feliciano. Something possessive.

He soon found himself walking closer and closer toward his big brother, and Antonio. When he stopped in front of them, Antonio greeted him with a very loving and adoring smile like he always did.

"Hola Feli! I see you dressed up today! That makes me very muy, muy feliz!" Antonio said delightfully as he let go of Lovino's hand.

The elder Italian sighed heavily, and turned his head away from his little brother like usual. "~Ve, Fratellone, do you like my outfit?" Feliciano asked with a bit of a yearning.

"Eh… It could be better. You look really ridiculous in it, I'll tell you that."

"Aw, come on Roma! Your little brother looks so very cute! You have to admit that? Or will you deny it because you like my bunny ears more?"

Lovino blushed and began to stutter when he heard Antonio say this. "W-What? Why the hell would you say that you bastard?"

"Because you like them. You look at them a lot." Feliciano said silently under his breath. But it seemed that Antonio was able to hear him perfectly.

"Eh? Repeat that Feli?" Antonio said as he turned his attention to Feliciano. The Spaniard figured long ago that the brothers were something inseparable. It was hard for Antonio to give up Lovino so he could be back with his brother. But he noticed the southern Italians change in attitude when he was with Feliciano again.

Feliciano turned his head and blushed in embarrassment. Lovino groaned and turned around. "Whatever, I'm going to go run some errands before coming home. You better not be in that stupid outfit when I come home Feliciano. Unless you want me to punch you in the face."

"A-Ah! No fratellone! I'll take it off!" Feliciano said with fear lodged in his throat. However, that tint of pink still rested upon his cheeks.  
And like that, Lovino made his exit. Feliciano continued to stare at him until he was no longer in sight. "Fratellone…"

"Cheer up Feli! I bet he loves your costume! I do believe yours to be more cute than the rest of these fools… However… Francis sure made a an adorable little gatito." Antonio said as he tried to cheer Feliciano up.

"Big brother Spain… Have you ever been in love?" Feliciano asked gently.

"What? Of course I have! She was so very beautiful.. I couldn't stop staring at her the first time we met. Her brother, however, he never seemed to like me. But me and her… We're still amigos! I just wish we could be more." Antonio answered as he remembered the face he loved.

"Ah… I see. I want to be more as well." Feliciano said softly while playing with his thumbs.

"Mmm? Could it be that my little Feli is in love? Is it perhaps big, strong, and handsome over there?" Antonio said as he pointed at Ludwig who was in the middle of trying to pry Gilbet off him.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "No! No not Doistu! I don't feel that way toward him. He is like a protective friend. He's really kind, that's all. But… The one I love I think can't ever love me back."

Antonio nodded and thought for a couple moments. Then it hit him like a bunch of churros to the face. "Feli! Do you perhaps love Roma?"

The young Italian nation blushed deeply upon hearing his big brother's name. He stared into Antonio's green orbs for a bit before nodding slowly.

"Oh! How adorable a couple you two would make! But, what seems to be holding you back niño?"

"He doesn't seem to like me… He always looks like he likes you more." Feliciano said softly and a bit sadly.

"Oh Feli… I see. Well, I can tell you this. When you and Roma were reunited after being separated for all those years, I've never seen him more happier. I had him for such a long time and never saw such a smile on his face." Antonio said trying to give confidence to Feliciano. "He really likes you Feli… You just need to break that barrier."

Looking up at the Spaniard, he blinked a couple times before speaking once again. "H-How?"

Antonio smiled and took his rabbit ears off his head, giving them to Feliciano. "Wear these. Like you said, he was looking at them. He does seem to like them, no?"

Feliciano took the rabbit ears, and smiled up at Antonio. "Grazie, big brother Spain."

"Of course mi pequeña Italia."

The pair parted, and Feliciano was rushing home with the ears in his hand. He quickly undressed himself, and climbed onto Lovino's bed.

The rabbit ears were sitting right on Lovino's bedside table, only waiting for Feliciano to pick them up and wear them. But Feliciano had to prepare himself. Tonight he wanted his brother to know just how much he loved him.

Feliciano put his nose into his brother's pillow and took a deep whiff. It sent shivers down his spine as Lovino's warm scent filled his nose. His hand ghosted over his limp member and began to tease it.

"A-Ah fratello… I want you to fuck me tonight… I want you so bad." Feliciano began to pump himself slowly, making his member begin to twitch in his warm grasp.

"L-Lovi… Lovi…" When he believed himself ready, he grabbed the rabbit ears, and placed them on his head. Just in time too. Lovino just got home from the produce market. He was on his way upstairs to a very hot and bothered little brother.

Feliciano made sure to shift his body in a way so that Lovino could see his twitching cock leaking pre-cum. Hot breath was leaking out the young Italian's mouth. The door slowly opened, and there stood a very confused elder.

"F-Feli? What are you-"

"Tí amo!" Feliciano said quickly. His eyes began to well up like he was going to cry. "Big brother España told me that you liked the bunny ears… I'm wearing them for you fratellone."

A very dark blush was covering Lovino's face. His lips were quivering, and his curl twitching with excitement. "Y-You… You did this for me?"

Nodding, the younger got on all fours and showed his ass to his brother. "Sí! I want you fratellone! I love you!" Feliciano was shouting at him with need in his voice.

"G-God damn it." Lovino said as he soon began to strip himself until he was wearing nothing as well. He climbed on top of his bed and was right behind Feliciano. "Turn around…"

"B-But fratello…"

"Turn around!" Lovino demanded.

Feliciano turned over onto his back and exposed his body to Lovino. Gulping, the younger looked up at his brother with lust. "W-What now?"

"I'm not simply going to give you what you want right away… I want you too fratello… But I want you like this so I can see your cute face as I fill you up."

A smile came upon Feliciano when his brother said this. He reached his arms up begging Lovino to embrace him. "S-Sí! I want to see you too… Per favore fratello… fill me up."

Grinning, Lovino shook his head once again. "I don't want to hurt my precious bunny… " He reached his fingers out to Feliciano. "Suck first…"

Feliciano whined, but did as he was told. He wanted Lovino more than anything, but Lovino was right. He didn't want to be in pain. He had to get his fingers soaking wet. Once Lovino pulled his digits out, he pushed them inside of Feliciano.

"Damn… You're a tight little bunny aren't you?"

Feliciano moaned as he felt his brother's hands scissoring him and stretch him out. "Can you put it in yet fratello? I need you now!"

"Sí… I can." Lovino put the head of his member at Feliciano's entrance and slowly pushed at his tight ring. "This is one carrot you won't forget…" Lovino said as he sheathed himself inside his little brother.

The younger's back arched as he felt it reach deep inside him. A loud cry came from Feliciano's soft lips as he felt his brother begin to move.

"I love you! I love you fratello!" Feliciano cried out as he felt his entire body light up with the fire of ecstasy!

"F-Fuck! You're so cute Feliciano! You feel so fucking good!" His thrusts were fast and hard. He could feel Feliciano's tight heat surround him with every loving thrust.

He then pulled out and stared at his little brother lovingly. "Now…" He grabbed Feliciano's hips and turned him over so that he was on his stomach. He pushed himself back inside and felt this new wonderful tightness that was his little brother.

Feliciano was gripping into the sheets and moaning his brother's name loudly. With each hit, his mind was sent into a lust filled cloud.

Lovino kissed Feliciano's shoulder blades, and sucked on them lightly. Feliciano was able to turn his head just enough for Lovino to kiss him. It was only a few more thrusts when Feliciano began to feel himself reaching climax.

"Lovi! I'm going to cum! Your going to make me cum!" Feliciano cried out loudly as Lovino thrusted into him harder trying to push him over the edge.

Soon, the young Italian nation became undone and felt his entire body spasm. Even though he was on his stomach, he could still feel his hot essence shooting. Then a new feeling occurred. Lovino was cumming as well! But inside of him!

He could feel his hot seed spilling inside him, and reaching so deep. "Fratello! Y-You came inside!"

Lovino shifted around a little before pulling himself out of Feliciano. "Sí… I did… It was to make sure no other man could have my little bunny." Feliciano turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around Lovino.  
"I'm only yours… Always yours fratello… Tí amo." Feliciano said into his brother's ear.

Lovino kissed Feliciano's cheek, then they shared another very passion filled kiss. Pulling back, the elder smiled and cupped the younger's cheek. "Tí amo troppo… my little bunny."


	2. First Snow, First Love

What a cold morning. It was absolutely freezing outside, and this was mostly because of the fresh snow laying on the ground. White flurries were falling freely onto the ground and creating a winter wonderland right outside. The trees were hanging icicles, and hanging low heavy with snow. A cold winter breeze was sweeping some snow up off the ground and into a spiral. It did almost look like something out of a story book. One could consider this, since this was Italy.

Lovino was awoken rudely when he felt cold air surround his body, and the lack of a warm blanket on him. His eyes popped open, and he saw the culprit who seized his blanket and threw it to the floor. It was his annoying little brother, Feliciano.

Feliciano was wearing a winter jacket, with a pom-pom hat to keep his ears warm. A long scarf was wrapped around his neck, and soft woolen mittens were on his hands. He looked almost like he was about to go jump into that winter storm.

"Fratellone! Wake-up! Look outside, looky looky!" The younger brother ran to the window and pulled back the drapes to let a bright light into the room.

Lovino's eyes were adjusting to this sudden brightness, and groaned loudly. He reached over his bed and pulled the blanket back over himself.

"Idiota… Don't wake me up for stupid shit like snow." Lovino nuzzled back into his pillow, and wrapped his blanket tightly around himself. He was obviously trying to send a clear message to Feliciano that he wanted nothing to do with the freezing cold rain falling on the ground.

The elder even heard a happy giggle, then a sigh as he felt himself being rolled around on his bed. Feliciano was just so adamant! He really wanted Lovino to get up.

"Come on fratello! Wake up! Wake up! Let's go play outside! We never see this much snow. It would be really nice if you could come play with me. Even for just a little bit." Feliciano said softly as he looked back out the window he opened yearningly.

Groaning heavily, Lovino turned on his side to look back at his younger brother. "Just a little bit? Then I can come back to bed, and you'll leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

Nodding rapidly was Feliciano's answer to his brother's question. "Sí! Please fratello! It would make me very happy!"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Lovino pulled the blankets off himself and got out of bed. Feliciano seemed very excited about this. He was jumping around as he watched his brother climb out of bed and pull some warm clothes out from his messy drawers.

Lovino turned to look at Feliciano who was still sitting contently on his bed like a happy little snow elf. "What are you doing?"

"Ve~ Waiting for you to get ready of course Lovi!"

"I'm going to get changed you know…"

Feliciano's eyes suddenly looked at his elder up and down, and then he let out a small gasp. A light blush was even covering his cheeks.

"Fratellone… Is going to get naked for me?" Feliciano asked while pointing at himself in a confused way.

"I-Idiota! Get the hell out of my room!" Lovino grabbed a brush from his dresser and threw it at Feliciano. Who in turn began to cry because his brother hit him… With a brush.

"W…Wahhhh! Fratello hit me!" Feliciano wailed while small tears were forming at his caramel brown eyes.

Lovino stared at him wide eyed, and then remembered their grandfather was probably still asleep! He had to shut Feliciano up before both of them would get the punishment of a lifetime for waking up Nonno.

The elder lunged forward and clasped his hands over Feliciano's mouth. "Shut up! You moron… Do you want to wake up Nonno?"

Felciano shook his head and then stopped crying. Lovino looked at him in pity and wiped away his tears. "Stop crying fratello… No more tears, okay? We're going to play outside! You really want to play don't you?"

Feliciano nodded and moved closer to his brother to steal a kiss on his cheek. Lovino replied with a large blush across his face.

"W-What was that for?" Lovino asked as he touched his cheek where Feliciano's lips just touched.

"You said we were going to play out side. Fratello wants to play with me!" Feliciano said happily.

"Well, duh. If I was a brother who didn't play with my bambino fratello… then what kind of brother would I be?"

Feliciano smiled and hugged his brother tightly. "Grazie fratellone! Grazie!"

Lovino patted his back, and pulled back. "Alright… I still have to change if we are going to play outside in that freezing weather. A-Are you really going to stay and watch me get dressed?"

Feliciano nodded and sat criss-cross on his legs. "Sí! I have to make sure fratello doesn't slip back into bed!"

Signing heavily, Lovino began to strip in front of his younger. They were both still young, but were old enough to know what 'this' feeling was. There was a fire burning inside both of their hearts as they knew exactly what the other was doing. One was staring at his brother getting nude, while the other knew he was watching.

Feliciano's face was so very red while he was watching his elder do this. He wanted to turn away, but his eyes didn't let him. He stared straight at his elder brother's toned chest, and the small hairs that were growing on his chest.

Lovino then began to put on the warmer clothes, but it almost seemed to hot for that now. He thought his skin was going to catch on fire! His heart was racing so very quickly, and his fingers were shaking. Was changing suppose to be this stressful?

The younger began to feel very hot himself. He took off his hat, and his scarf tossing them aside. Then his mittens and jacket.

When Lovino turned to see his brother stripping, he stopped putting clothes on and stared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Feliciano looked up at him with red cheeks, and began to speak softly. "It's nice and warm inside with fratello here…. I don't… Want to go outside when it's so very warm in here like this. It's too comfortable. We can just stay inside.. Under your bed."

Lovino looked at Feliciano like he was unbelievable. He actually wanted to sleep in, instead of playing outside. "But fratello? What if it melts?"

The younger shook his head and opened his arms to Lovino. "Snow isn't as important as you are. I want to sleep in with fratellone."

As soon as the elder heard this, he dropped the jacket he was about to put on, and rushed to his brother wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled into his neck and kissed his cheek.

Feliciano pulled back and looked at his brother with a very flushed expression.

"W-What was that for?"

"You said you wanted to sleep in… With me." Lovino answered back with a grin on his face.

They laid back down on Lovino's bed together and curled up close to one another. Lovino watched as his brother drifted into a peaceful slumber. Soon the elder found his eyes becoming heavy with sleep. And there they lay, early in the morning in each other's arms letting their warmth wash over them. This was so much better then rolling around in the cold. It was warm, and it was pleasant.

And the best part was, neither one of them noticed their fingers entwined with one another. Like lovers after a long night of passionate love making. But yet, they were so young. Little boys who were only experiencing their feelings for the first time.


	3. Second Snow, Deeper Love

It was just like that day so many years ago. A soft snow flurrying down from the sky, and laying a soft cold blanket on the frozen ground. The little boys that used to run around the house have now grown older, and stayed together after the passing of their beloved grandfather. Lovino, and Feliciano promised they wouldn't abandon their grandfather's home, and keep it filled with life while he was away.

But the house was so very silent at the moment. It was early in the morning, and the brother's had their arms tangled in a mess. They were sleeping together like they always have since that day so many years ago.

On that day, they realized how better they slept together than apart. It was so much warmer, and familiar. They would dream happy dreams, and cuddle until noon. This day was no different than most. But then again, it was snowing outside.

Feliciano was the first to stir. He felt a rush of coldness hit his body as Lovino rolled over and stole all of the blankets. Feliciano blinked a couple times, then turned his head to look out the window, whose curtains were cracked open.

Little flakes of snow were falling fresh from the sky, and blessing the ground with pure bliss. Feliciano felt a little jump of excitement in his heart when he saw it. He was about to run out of bed and grab some winter clothes, but that was before he heard his brother begin to mutter in his sleep.

At first it was just a couple of slurs of nonsense. Something about not leaving the tomatoes out in the sun too long, or taking his pizza? Then it changed. Changed to something a bit more intimate.

"F… Feliciano. D-Do you want me to strip?" Lovino muttered in his sleep.

Feliciano's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head when he heard his brother say that.

"F-Fratello?" Feliciano stuttered softy, trying not to awaken his brother.

"D…Do you like it? Y-You… can taste it too." Lovino said with a small blush on his face.

He was almost most certainly dreaming something naughty. This began to frighten the younger brother, so he had to wake his brother. He put his hands onto his shoulder's and began to shake him back in forth.

"Lovi… Wake up! Per favore wake up!" Feliciano kept saying as he shook his brother more quickly.

Lovino's eyes slowly opened, and he turned his head to see his younger staring at him with a large blush on his face. Reality slowly started to creep up on the elder as he realized what he just said. He was dreaming of Feliciano giving him a blow job.

"A-Ah! What the hell kind of dream was that!?" Lovino said as he pulled the covers over his head. But when he was under the covers, he saw another predicament. He was hard.

"Fuck!" He said under the blankets rather loudly.  
Feliciano was pretty worried now with his brother waking up and panicking like this. Not to mention he still had all the blankets, and was now hiding under them.

"F-Fratello! Stop! You're scaring me! Come out from under the blankets!" The younger said frantically while trying to pull the blankets off of Lovino.

When he did finally yank off the blankets, he was met with something rather surprising. His brother had his hand on his member, and was rapidly rubbing it. He was trying to get rid of it.

Feliciano quickly shielded his eyes, and turned away. His face was really red now, and could feel shivers running all over his body now!

Lovino pulled the covers back over his lower half, then looked at his brother who sounded like he was sobbing. "D-Damn it Feli… I kept the covers on me for a reason. I didn't want you to see it."

Feliciano shook his head and then turned to look back at Lovino. "That's a lie."

"Que?" Lovino said confused.

"That's a lie fratellone… You wanted me to see it. I could hear it in your sleep. You were moaning. You w-wanted me to… taste it."

The elder's eyes were very wide now. He could feel his whole body as if it were on fire. Feliciano knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Do you?" Lovino said very curiously.

Feliciano turned his head and slowly stared at his brother. He was blushing, and was questioning if he wanted to or not. "I… Don't know. Will it taste good?"

Lovino shrugged. "I don't know. Only you will know."

Feliciano slowly stretched his hand to the covers of the bed and pulled them back so he could look at Lovino's cock once again. He was so very big, and it was twitching! Was it suppose to twitch like that?

Ever so gently, Feliciano wrapped his hand around his hard member, and began to pump it slowly. "A-Ah… Fratello it's so hard. And so very hot."

"S-Sí… I know. Nnngh, Feli… You can use your mouth you know?" Lovino looked at his brother with eyes full of desire.

Nodding, Feliciano got on his hands and knees, and hovered his head over his elder's hard cock. He breathed hot air onto it, and could smell his scent. It smelled so very good.

"Go ahead fratelli… Just… Don't bite please." Lovino gave begging eyes this time. He knew it was Feliciano's first time ever to give a blow job, he just didn't want him to hurt him. Or mess up for that matter.  
Lowering his head more, he was soon able to wrap his lips around the head of his member. Lovino let out a loud moan as he felt the head and saliva run down his hot length. The elder put his hands on Feliciano's head and eased him more and more down his shaft.

"Try taking it all in fratello. I bet you could with that big mouth of yours." Lovino snickered as he felt Feliciano reach all the way down to the end of his length.

"H-Holy shit… You actually did it! Can you breath?" Lovino asked while getting some hair off Feliciano's face. There were small tears welling up in his eyes because there was just so much to take in.

The scent, the taste. It was all so much. Feliciano pulled back and stared at his brother, letting tears fall down his eyes. "This is just so much fratello… So much to take it."

When Lovino saw the tears, he helped wipe them from his cheeks, and kiss them away. "Mí dispiace fratellino… I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you… I just."

Lovino paused for a moment to hold his brother closely. "I just… Was so excited. All these years I've been pushing down my feelings for you, but I don't think I can anymore Feliciano."

Feliciano sniffled then looked at his brother curiously. "W-What are you saying Lovi?"

"I'm saying… I love you damn it." Lovino said without stuttering at all.

Feliciano was caught off guard, but was quickly turned around when he felt his brother slam his lips against his own. He was really serious about this love thing. Not to mention his lips were just around his member, and now he was kissing him!

He even felt himself falling deep into the kiss. Feliciano opened his mouth and allowed Lovino to explore it with his tongue. Fading deeper and deeper into this pleasure, Feliciano could feel his body becoming just like Lovino's. Hot and heavy. Needy. Wanting the pleasure to subside. But the only thing that could be his antidote for such want… Lovino. His own elder brother.

Pulling back from the kiss, Lovino muttered endless love softly in their native tongue, but that's when Feliciano silenced him with his finger. Nodding happily, he pecked his brother's lips, and wiggled his way out of his brother's grasp.

He got on all fours once again, and put his rear right up to his brother's face. "F-Fratello… Make it wet. I want you to put your cock inside me. It needs to be wet right?" Feliciano asked in an adorable but curious manner.

"Sí Feli… It needs to be wet…" Lovino grabbed onto Feliciano's supple ass and moved his face to his entrance. His tongue was slackening up his brother's posterior, readying him for what was to come.

Feliciano was moaning very loudly, and gripping tightly into the sheets. "F-Fratellone… Fratello per favore…"

Lovino pulled back and had a smirk on his face. "Please what fratello?"  
"P-Please put it inside of me fratello." The younger moaned out with a yearning for his brother.

Lovino pulled himself up and adjusted himself so that he was right at his entrance, and pushing in only slightly. He was teasing Feliciano.

"W-Waaaah! Fratello per favore! Why won't you just do it?" Feliciano cried sadly.

"You haven't told me…"

"T-Told you what?" The younger sniffled.

"That you love me. Do you really want this? I am about to take your virginity. And you take mine." Lovino said with a care, and sweet gentleness in his voice.

Feliciano gulped and turned his head to look at his brother. "Sí… Sí… I love you more than anything Lovino. I love you more than the sunny days, and the cold days. I love you more than the rain, and the snow. You are my world fratellone. I've always loved you… I knew this ever since that day when we were children."

Lovino stared at him and then remembered that day oh so long ago. They were just little boys. The never slept together, and they never really agreed a lot either. Their grandfather was still alive as well. They were curled up in Lovino's bed on a snowy snowy morning.

"Even then?" Lovino asked with a soft blush on his face.

"Even then… Forever since then." Feliciano answered. "I really want you Lovino. I don't even care if we are brothers. Tí amo tanto."

Right then, Lovino knew it was alright to please his brother like this. He slipped inside of him and began to please him. Feliciano arched his back and let out a very large moan. He was so very full. Full of Lovino!

After he adjusted to Lovino's length, he felt him began to create a rhythm inside of him. He was so very gentle and loving. "F-Faster please Lovi!"

Lovino listened to his brother and began to pick up the pace. He was soon slamming in and out of his little brother, making Feliciano cry out in ecstasy.

Lovino's hands were gripping tightly around his waist and pulling him back and forth. Feliciano's arms were growing weak and soon collapsed beneath him.

Drool was pooling out of Feliciano's mouth as he felt himself in a never ending pleasure filled world. This is what he wanted for so very long. His brother making love to him in such a passionate way.

"Turn over… I want to see your face as you cum." Lovino said as he pulled out of his brother.

Nodding, Feliciano turned over onto his back and watched as Lovino pushed back inside of him. Feliciano wrapped his arms around his brother and moaned Lovino's name into his ear. "F-Fratello… You're going to make me cum!"

"Good… Cum with me." Lovino said with a growl. That growl sent shivers down Feliciano sides.

With only a couple more thrusts, Feliciano found himself becoming undone. His whole body being shot off into ecstasy, and ribbons of hot seed being shot in between them.

Their lips collided so hard that their teeth were clashing against one another. Pulling back, their panting was almost equal. Lovino pulled himself out and watched as globs of his essence pooled out of his brother.

"I've made you mine…" Lovino said as he looked back at Feliciano's red face.

The younger nodded and then wrapped his arms around his brother. "G-Good. I'm glad! I want to be with fratello… Forever and ever."

Lovino returned the hug, and then looked over at the window to see the snow stopping. "Feli? Do you want to go play in the snow? I still owe you a snow day don't I?"

Feliciano smiled and kissed his brother's cheek. "Sí! I would love that!"


	4. It's A Pony Ride

**This is the fourth one can you believe? There are many more to come! Dun Dun Dun! The Itacest comes down like rain!**

Sleeping in. What a beautiful thing sleeping in is. However, the Vargas twins were not allowed to do that today. Their jobs, as countries, strictly forbid them from doing that on this day. Today was the day of the World Meeting; where every country would gather round and discuss current issues that can be resolved over random debating, and shouting at each other. Which usually ended up solving nothing as usual. But since they were countries, they had to get their asses out of bed and head to the meeting.

Felicia had an early rise and ended up dragging her elder brother out of the bed. She started by pulling back the blanket, then dragging him out by his ankles. He was really heavy! She grunted and huffed as she tried to pull him out, in return he only chuckled.

"What are you trying to do?" He said as he turned over to look at her.

"Trying to get your stupid butt out of bed so we can make it to the meeting. We don't want to be late." She said as she tried to pull him again, but ended up falling on her rump.

"That's a shame. Too bad I don't care." He grabbed whatever blanket he could and pulled it over his frame.

"No! Lovi! Get up! We can't be late again! I don't want to be yelled at by scary doitsu again!" She said as she whimpered from the pain on her bum, and the thought of her commander yelling at her. "You got to get up fratellone! Per favore!"

A small chuckle passed the elder Italian's lips once more before he gave in. "Fine, but you have to let me sleep at the meeting."

"You always do." Felicia said with a tiny giggle behind it.

They got themselves ready, and were one of the last to arrive because of the shenanigans Lovino caused. When the time came to start the meeting, everyone was silent and listening to the big shot, the hero, Alfred Jones. He always had a lot to say, and it never seemed like he didn't have any problems.

And just like Lovino said he would, he was asleep like a teenager in a high school classroom. Felicia couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked like that. He also looked really warm.

When he turned his head to the side facing Felicia, she blushed at his sleeping face. He was so adorable! She reached out with her dainty fingers and poked his nose lightly. This caused Lovino to grunt, and Felicia to hold back a sheepish grin.

In her mind, she wanted to kiss his cheek, almost like a mother to a child. But everyone around here was looking. Then again, they weren't looking at just her and Lovino. They only paid attention to those who were loud or were important. Or in this case, believed themselves to be important.

The young girl noticed Lovino's fingers peaking out from under his elbow, and she decided to hold his fingers. She was even able to pull them out from under his elbow and kiss his hand.  
'What a sweet smell he has. Even his fingers smell nice.' Felicia thought to herself. Each of his digits were long and rough with the history of his days working in the tomato fields. Surly with all that tomato picking, his fingers must taste like tomatoes by now… right?

A curious little tongue slithered past dainty lips and took a little taste from the tip of Lovino's index finger. It didn't taste like tomatoes like she thought it would. Maybe she needed to lick it more to see if she needed to suck the flavor out.

Her rosy lips wrapped around his finger and began to suck on it. Her tongue moving all around it, trying to get some kind of evidence of tomato flavor. Eventually, all the sucking, and wet tongue movement woke up the sleeping Italian man.

His eyes popped open to see his little sister sucking on his finger almost like it were a popsicle! Lovino lifted his head slowly to see if anyone was watching her do this to him. He was wondering why no one has stopped her, and why she hasn't stopped?

Turning his gaze over, he noticed Arthur and Francis fighting about something or other very loudly, which seemed to be catching everyone's attention. Lovino then took this as his opportunity to stop Felicia.

"Sorelli, what the fuck are you doing?" He said in a quiet, yet harsh whisper to her.

She stopped right away when she heard his voice, and saw his two hazel orbs staring right at her. Felicia slowly pulled back and looked at him with flushed cheeks. "I-I was wondering if your fingers tasted like tomatoes… because… you work in the fields a lot."

Lovino could feel how cold his finger became after she stopped. The warm feeling of her mouth wrapped around his finger was gone, however, he could still see lingering saliva clinging onto his finger.

"A-Are you stupid? What am I saying, you are stupid! Just because I pick tomatoes a lot doesn't mean my hands will taste like them!" Lovino said almost loud enough for someone to hear, but thankfully, Arthur's yelling was drowning out whatever Lovino had to say.

Small tears began to well up in Felicia's eyes when she heard her brother call her stupid. She was just curious! "I'm sorry fratellone! I didn't know… " Soft whimpers and tears were now flowing down her face.

Lovino didn't want anyone to see her cry! If anyone saw that, they would think of him as an abusive brother to her! "Stop… Stop it with the tears!" He tried to think up of something quick to silence her.

"Would sitting in my lap make you happy?" He said softly to her.

And just like that it almost seemed like her tears dried up in an instant. She climbed into his lap, and straddled him like a small child would. She chose to wear a skirt today, but she was too lazy to put on any stockings or tights. And Lovino could tell.

As soon as he felt her sit on his lap, he could feel the details of her womanhood. His face was as bright as a tomato now, and he hoped to god that she wouldn't try and lick his face to get tomato flavor out of there.

Then again… Her lips do feel rather nice. Not to mention how soft and wet her tongue is always felt good. Especially just now when she was sucking on his finger. All these thoughts that were swarming around Lovino's head soon ended up creating a large problem for him.

Right between his legs.

At this moment, Felicia could feel it. Her eyes widened, and she stared right at her elder brother in shock. "F-Fratellone… I can feel something…"

"Shut up! Don't talk about it… It's your fault anyway. If you weren't so cute-"

His mouth slammed shut as soon as he heard himself say that. He just called her cute. His little sister cute? She was really cute. She was extremely cute! Lovino looked at her face and noticed how flush she was now.

"F-Fratellone thinks I'm cute?" A tiny giggle passed her lips as she pecked his cheek lightly, then snuck to his ear to silently whisper "I can help you fratello… with your problem. You just need to stay still for your little sorella, sí?"

Lovino gulped when he heard this, and he could suddenly feel her shuffling on his lap. Antonio, who was sitting next to him noticed Felicia on Lovino's lap and chuckled. "Awww, what a good brother you are to her! She must love you very much Roma!"

"I-I…. Shut up you bastardo!" Right when he finished yelling at Antonio, he felt something warm and wet touching the center of his pants. He held back a squeak when he realized just what Felicia had done.

She took her panties off.

Now he could feel her sly fingers on his fly, slowly pulling it down and trying to release his member from its contains. "F-Felicia…"

"Shhh, I said I'm helping you."

"Like this?" Lovino said softly trying not to get Antonio's attention again.

"It'll be alright fratello… I want this with you."

Then he felt it. He was free from his boxers, but he felt her wet sex touching his cock. She was grinding a little on him which caused him to bite on his lip to prevent moans.

"We're in the middle of a meeting Felicia!" Lovino said trying not to make a face. His attempts were making Felicia giggle.

"Don't worry… We can do it again when we get home. Then I'll let you do all the movement." She purred into his ear.

Felicia shifted so that she could take his member into her. She had to be slow, and make sure she didn't let out any noises. Otherwise, someone would catch them! Eventually, she had it deep inside her.

"I-It's in… " Felicia said as she laid her head on Lovino's shoulder, trying to pretend she was sleeping.

"You're such a stupid little sister! I don't know what to do with you… "

Once again, the same sheepish giggle came out of Felicia's mouth and reached Lovino's ear. "Fuck me."

His wits were about to snap when he heard her say that. She was drowning him in lust, and he could feel every fiber in his being pulsing with the need to move! But if he did, it would be too obvious! She was the only one who could control it now.

"G-God damn it Felicia… You better…"

"Better what… fratello?" She paused as she squeezed tightly around him. Lovino responded by digging his fingernails into the table infront of him.

"You better make me cum…"

"I promise fratellone." She jerked her hips to the side, then to the opposite side. She pretended to yawn, then rotated her hips around slowly as she did so. Her yawning seemed to attract some attention, but only for a short while.

Lovino was about to lose his mind if he didn't reach his release anytime soon. All she could do was tighten around him, and swirl her hips! He couldn't take it!

"Let's play pony Felicia." He said as he grabbed her ass and began to move her up and down. This was so much better! He could feel it now! He was getting so very close!

Antonio was looking over and chuckling while watching them. "I didn't know you two still did things like that! Especially you Roma! I thought you were too old for that!"

"Oh! Believe me… Felicia and I will be doing this for a long time from now on, isn't that right sorella?" Lovino said quite happily, and with a dirty lust behind his voice.

"Sí! Sí! So good! Such a good, fun game! I love it!" She had to wrap her arms around Lovino and moan into his ear. He chuckled softly as he felt her squeeze around him.

"I do believe this pony is about to reach the end of the trail, Felicia." Lovino said to Felicia as he felt himself cumming into her.

She had to bite down on his shirt to prevent from crying out as she felt him filling her womb up with his hot warm seed.

Antonio clapped his hands and then opened his mouth once again "You make a fine mustang Roma! I bet she enjoyed that ride! Did you Italy? Did you like it?"

She lifted her head slowly from his shoulder, and her face was bright red. "He's so wild, and so hard to tame Antonio… But…. He gives such amazing rides."

Antonio laughed and turned back to watch Alfred go about his day in Central Park and seeing a bird feed it's babies.

Felicia had to be really careful when pulling herself off Lovino. She had to make sure none of her brother's precious seed escaped her while she put her panties back on. Lovino helped her back into her seat, and they were still a little out of breath.

Once the meeting was over, they returned home. Lovino closed the door behind his sister and slammed his lips against hers. "Whats say we go for round two… This time, we can actually make the noises we want to."

Felicia nodded and kissed her brother back. "I would like that fratello… I do love my pony rides."


	5. The Gilded Window

**The Gilded Window (R18)**

A gentle breeze swayed its way through green leaves, and sent the beautiful scent of roses through the air. The ripe time of Summer was finally here, and was making everyone quite happy. Every country looked out the large gilded window in the meeting room longingly.

"Aw man! It looks like such a nice freaking day! I could be playing football, or swimming in a giant pool dudes! I hate it that we have to have a meeting today of all days!" Alfred said very loudly to all his fellow countries.

"Well, it's not my fault. However, it does look rather nice out there today. Not a cloud in the sky that could show a sign of rain. I could have a cup of tea out on the terrance." The Brit said in a flouncy manner.

"Ah, Oui Oui! I could enjoy a fine glass of wine while staring at the pretty women as they walk by. Not to mention some handsome men, honhonhon." Francis said quite proudly to Arthur.

"I could find a nice place to relax, and meditate. Maybe even read a good book. I need to catch up on this manga. It gets really, really violent." Kiku said while sipping a chai tea.

"This does look like good weather. Perhaps I can get some shopping done later, or write that book I've been meaning to get to. What about you Italy?" The large German said to his small friend.

Smiling widely, he turned to his arian friend and opened his arms wide. "I'm going to make pasta with fratello!"

As soon as he said that, he received a smack on the head.

"No your not. I'm going to be taking a siesta… far away from you." The elder Italian brother said rather rudely to his brother.

"~Ve, but fratello… Last night you told me after we-" A hand clasped over Feliciano's mouth, and Lovino shushed him.

"Shut up! You don't want everyone to know do you?" Lovino said in an angry whisper to him. Slowly getting the message, Feliciano nodded.

"Ah, Romano! Don't be so rude to your baby brother! Did you, or did you not promise to help him make pasta?" Antonio said with a chuckle in his throat.

Turning to face his friend, Lovino had pink flush his cheeks, and shook his head adamantly. "Fuck no! I wouldn't want to make pasta with him if he was the last person on this dumb earth! He's being stupid right now."

Feliciano looked like he was going to cry after hearing his elder say these words about him. "F-Fratello… Why would you say such a thing? Waaaah, Doistu! Lovi is being mean!"

The young Italian lunged himself at his best friend, and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Ludwig looked up at Lovino and kept a poker face on. He wondered why Feliciano's brother was always like this to him. Lovino always seemed to be angry with him, and never once loving like a brother. Ludwig received loving treatment from his elder brother, even if he is an asshole at times, he is still a wonderful brother.

"Why can't you ever be nice to him?" The German said.

"W-What? Are you telling me that I don't treat him with love and affection?"

"Well, it certainly seems that way when he chose to cry on me instead of you."

Lovino's wits snapped when he heard Ludwig said that. "You potato bastard! You take that back right now! If you weren't here, he would cry on me instead of your stupid muscular chest!"

Alfred stood up from his chair and yelled loudly at the two nations who were fighting. "Hey! Dudes! Now is not the time to be fighting over him! He already passed out from crying, like, fives minutes ago. Seriously bros, it's not cool anymore." Taking a deep breath, Alfred grabbed Arthur's collar and began to drag him out of the meeting room.

"I'm going outside. I'm not staying in here to argue about anything. It's a beautiful day, and I'm going to take in some warm sunshine. It's better than being in here."

"What are you doing you wanker? Let me go! Let go!" Arthur said as he was dragged out with Alfred.

The countries went to the gilded window to see Alfred setting Arthur down under a shaded tree, and sat beside him. They began to talk, it looked like. Or yelling at each other?

"I think America has a point. It's better out there than in here." Kiku stood up and walked over to his German friend. Every other country began to pile out of the room and out to where the American and English man was.

"Are you coming Mr. Germany? It is such a pretty day." Kiku spoke softly to his friend.

"Ja, just let me put Italy back in his chair." Using barley any strength, he put the sleeping Italian back in his chair. "Are you coming outside too Romano?" Ludwig said to the angry Italian sitting with his arms crossed.

"I'm not leaving him alone."

Surprised at this response, Ludwig shrugged his shoulders and left the room with Kiku, leaving them alone in the large meeting room.

Lovino could hear muffled laughter and cheering screaming coming from outside. Sighing heavily, he looked at his little brother and put his hand on his head.

"You really are an idiota aren't you?" Lovino said as he ran his hand through Feliciano's soft hair. His fingers then lightly tugged at Feliciano's curl, which in turn seemed to wake the sleeping Italian up.

"~Ve! Loviiiii!" Feliciano's eyes opened and looked at his brother sadly. "Why did you pull it?"

"Because you were sleeping, and you needed to wake up."

The younger's head shot up and he looked around to see the meeting room completely empty. "Where did everyone go?"

"Outside."

"Why?"

"Because they thought I was annoying and loud."

"But Fratello is not annoying and loud."

"But that's why they left."

Feliciano got up from his chair and walked over to the gilded window to see all the countries laughing and playing various outdoor games. Lovino got up from his chair and slowly started to go behind his little brother, placing his hands on his waist.

"Fratello?"

"You know, you were so close to exposing us to the whole world. You were about to say how we had sex last night. And the night before, and the night before that…"

Lovino's words were beginning to make Feliciano blush. He could feel Lovino's hands reaching around to his front and undoing his belt.

"What are you doing Lovi?"

"Punishing you…" Lovino said softly into his ear as he nibbled on it softly.

"H-Here?! But Fratello! Everyone outside! They'll see!" Feliciano said as he looked at all his friends outside laughing and playing.

"They can see you… But not me. You just can't make any faces." Lovino chucked as he pulled down Feliciano's pants from behind to expose his beautiful soft supple ass. He rubbed his cheeks slowly and let out a gentle moan. "Your ass is always so fucking soft… You're lucky I'm not going to spank you."

"Lovi, per favore, can't you wait till we get home?" The younger whimpered as he felt the elder's long fingers begin to plunge inside him. Feliciano had to bite down on his lips as he felt this bliss wash over him. Damn Lovino for doing this now, but hell, it always felt so good when he was inside him.  
"I can't wait Feliciano… You're already moaning. And I think we have an audience." The clear sound of Lovino dropping his pants was ringing in Feliciano's ear. The young Italian had to try and remain focused on those outside so that he wouldn't make a face.

"Look at you… You're really trying. But I bet you won't be able to handle it when you reach your climax. You never do. Even at home, you writhe beneath me and squirm like a little worm. Moaning my name over and over and over."

Feliciano's eyes closed tightly as he remembered last night. It felt so good. His elder brother always knew his weak spots, and where to hit exactly. "Lovi…. Lovi…. Fratellone…"

Then that glorious feeling of Lovino's cock pushing at his tight ring began to send to Feliciano in a euphoric state. Feliciano closed his hands into a tight fist, and bit really hard onto his lips, causing them to bleed.

Lovino was then fully inside his precious little brother. That familiar tightness that always sent the elder into a pure blissful state cause him to groan loudly. "Fuck! It's always so tight! I love it!"

Feliciano had to try and focus on the countries outside, but Lovino's member pushing in and out of him was so amazing, it was hard to focus on anything else.

Their moans were being sent around the room, and the echo of skin was also apparent. Feliciano turned his head to notice Kiku and Ludwig looking right at him and waving with large smiles on their faces.

"F-Fratello! They can see me!" Feliciano moaned as he was being pushed up more against the gilded window. "They'll see me cum fratello! S-Stop!"

Lovino looked over his little brother's shoulders and saw what he was looking at. "Wave back…"

"W-What?"

"Wave back! You don't want them thinking you're up here having sex with me, do you?"  
"But, Lovi, I am having sex with you."

Groaning, Lovino thrusted in very deep and stayed still. "Do it, or I won't move."

Whining, Feliciano raised up his hand and looked at them. He waved back and forth to them and smiled happily. They returned the smile, and gestured to him to come out. Feliciano had to hold up one finger to tell them to wait a moment.

"I-I did it fratello."

"Good, now we can finish." Lovino started again and felt his end coming up as soon as he heard Feliciano's moan resume.

Feliciano had to try and look as normal as he could as he felt Lovino climax inside him. He could feel Lovino's warm seed filling up inside his stomach, and it was causing starts to spin around Feliciano's head.

The younger already knew he ruined the inside of his pants, since Lovino only pulled down the back side of his pants. Letting go, Lovino pulled out and stepped back to pull up his own pants. Feliciano collapsed onto the floor, and Lovino had to pick him up bridal style, carrying him back to his seat.

Mumbling, Feliciano was eventually able to pull his pants back up. And both brother's were able to clean themselves up in a presentable manner.

They walked to the door that lead outside, and Lovino grabbed Feliciano's hand before he walked out.

"Hey…. Tí amo bastard." The elder said softly. The younger replied with a large smile and planting a large kiss on the elder's lips.

"Tí amo troppo fratellone." Feliciano said as he grabbed Lovino's hand as they walked out together to meet up with their fellow countries.


	6. Happy Birthday Fratello

**This was posted on 3/17/15 to mark Italy's Birthday, hence the plot**

**This one is rated M**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Italia! Happy Birthday to you!" Sang every single county. Each country recognized that it was their friends, and allies, birthday today. March seventieth. Today, Italy was turning one hundred and fifty-four. Now, thinking now, that's not that old compared to England, or America. Well, that's because unification was one hundred and fifty-four years ago. And the only two who remember that day so well, are the Italian brothers.

It was the nineteenth century, and two young men were being brought together after being apart for so long. It had been years, centuries, for these brothers to have been forcefully taken away from each other. Every night, a prayer, a wish for the other to be happy and safe wherever they may be.

The day the elder was taken from his younger sibling was the day his heart had broken. You see, Lovino Vargas was in love with Feliciano Vargas. As wrong as it may have been, he grew the attraction for him, and never regretted falling in love with him. But then that day came when Feliciano's care taker decided to hand over South Italy to Spain.

Antonio was to take Lovino away from Feliciano to be a servant. This brought tears to both their eyes. Tears that never seized to fall to this day. To have been broken apart like that makes the brothers weep such sorrowful tears. They were never meant to have been taken away from one another. They were suppose to grow up together, happy, and in love.

Well, that's only what Lovino thought.

Day by day the elder would go against his orders to do this, or do that, and instead to the exact opposite. Lovino would show no respect to the man who pried him away from his brother. Sure, there were times when Lovino had to be thankful for Antonio, he wasn't so bad all the time. Sometimes he was really nice, and very kind. On and off again, Lovino would quarrel with his boss, but in the end Antonio would win. Lovino was just to lazy to finish the quarrel.

Feliciano missed his brother dearly. However, having the Holy Roman Empire there by his side always made things better for him. Feliciano really liked Holy Rome. So much that he considered him to be his first love. Holy Rome helped Feliciano forget the painful hole his brother had left him, and replace it with something more fun and lovable. However, not everything was meant to last with his new love.

One day, the Holy Roman Empire decided to pick up his things, and head off, leaving Feliciano behind all alone once again. The brothers had to live their lives separately for so long with a never ending yearning to see each other's faces once more.

"Just once, so I can tell him how I really feel…." The elder would think.

"Just once, so we can be together again…" The younger would ponder.

Time would flow ever so slowly for them. Time was like a punishment for them, so painful, and nerve wrecking.

"Will today be the day? What about tomorrow? Or next week?" They both would say to themselves.

When would they be back together? Days would come and go. Weeks passed, then months passed, seasons would fly. Still, neither of them would walk through the others door. And within a haste, they would count each silent day, until they would hold each other once more.

Finally, the day had arrived. Unification day. North and South Italy were to be brought back together to unify them into one Italy. Upon hearing the news, Lovino was more than ecstatic! However, Antonio was saddened. He was losing his underling, and best friend. Not to mention how Antonio had grew feelings for his little Romano over the years. Now he had to give him up so that he could be with Feliciano once again.

Looking over his shoulder and seeing a rare smile on Lovino's face told Antonio that he was ready to leave. He was finally ready to depart and return home to where he belonged. With his brother. Antonio thought to himself "If he is happy… Well then, I'm happy too. I could wish nothing more for my Roma."

Feliciano heard the news from his two caretakers. With Lovino once again? How joyous! To be one, and have a big brother once again! The younger was very excited and began preparing himself. Hungary, one of his care takers, handed him a dress she had in storage for a long time. She told Feliciano that she wore it for Austria on their unification day. Beaming with joy, the young man thanked her, and rushed to changed into the green silken dress.

The day was the seventeenth of March, 1860. The first to arrive in Rome was Lovino. He was with Antonio, who decided to wear his old pirate uniform, and Lovino was dressed in fancy dress. A white suit with a black tie, and a fedora to accompany the whole look. The pair walked in together, and said their goodbyes to each other. There were tears flowing from both of their eyes, but they knew this wasn't to be the last time they would see each other.

"Adios, Roma. Te amo…" Antonio said as he hugged his friend tightly.

"Ciao, you stupid tomato bastard… Ti amo." Lovino replied as he nuzzled into Antonio's neck.

Letting go of each other, Antonio left without saying another word. Lovino stood there in the foyer waiting for the arrival of his brother. Looking at his wrist watch, then to the grandfather clock. "Where the fuck is he?" Lovino would say pacing back and forth.

Then the doors finally opened. Lovino's head quickly turned to see a woman standing there in a green dress that went knee length. She wore white stockings and black shoes. Looking up, he could see flower petals carelessly tossed all around the dress. Gazing up more he saw her long eyelashes, and pert pink lips. Along with lilies sewn through her hair to resemble a flower crown. She began to step forward, and the vision of her began to become more clear.

This wasn't a woman… This was a man! Lovino gazed at his neck and saw the Adams apple bobbing as if to swallow nervously. Then as this man stopped right in front of him, Lovino looked into his coffee brown eyes, and recognized this man.

"F-Fratello…?" Lovino said slowly.

Nodding, Feliciano smiled and wrapped his arms around his big brother. He began to sob happily while shouting out Lovino's name happily.

"Fratellone! Lovi! I haven't seen you forever! Fratellone!" Feliciano nuzzled into his chest and then pulled back so that he could wipe his tears. "I missed you so much fratellone."

"As did I… You look so different. Did you chose to wear that dress?" Lovino said a little nervously.

"Oh, this? Ve~ Elizabeta gave it to me, saying she wore it on the day she and Roderich were unified. Mr. Austria seemed very flushed when he saw me in this. Guess he has some old memories of it." Feliciano said as he let out a giggle.

Realizing what this meant, Lovino began to blush. "Ah, You do know they were married right? Did she wear that for him… on their… wedding night?" Lovino said while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Hmmm? No, just the day they were unified." The younger replied with much added esteem to his voice.

Taking in a deep breath, the elder sighed and reached down to grab his brother's hand. "Shall we go and sign the paper's then? I want to get this over and done with." Lovino said as he began to pull Feliciano over to a very formal table.

There laid the document that needed their signatures to prove that Italy was to be unified. Lovino, being the elder, signed it first, and then allowed Feliciano to sign it. The both stamped it with the seal of approval. Walking away from it, the then went up stairs to wonder around.

The view to their kingdom was beautiful from the second floor. Wide open gilded windows showing the crowds of peoples celebrating their countries new birth date. The two brothers walked into a bedroom, where they had noticed wine, and began to make a toast to one another.

Clinking their glasses, they sipped on the delicious wine, and began to discuss their lives as they were apart. Then came the part where Lovino's drunkenness got the best of him. He let his most precious secret slip past his wine laced lips.

"Every night… I would think about you. I would remember your adorable smile, and that sweet voice of yours. I remember feeling your body warmth against mine when we used to share a bed. Your smooth skin… And soft lips. Your soft lips whenever you would kiss me on the cheek. It was like I was being kissed by an angel." Taking a deep breath, he looked at his brother who now had a confused expression. "I fell in love with that angel. And… to this day I still love that angel."

Eyes going wide, Feliciano's mouth opened and closed as if to say something, but then something prevented him from even trying. Lovino was kissing him. Not on the cheek, but the lips. The actual lips! Feliciano had no idea what to do. He raised his hands up as if to push him away, but he simply couldn't. All the words Lovino had said, Feliciano felt the same way.

Feliciano missed his brother's smile, and laugh. He missed that familiar scent, and body he could curl up beside in bed. He missed kissing his cheek. Hell, he missed his brother so much. Feliciano ended up throwing his arms around Lovino and moaning into the kiss.

Pulling back, Lovino began to pepper kisses on Feliciano's face, then nibble on his neck. Feliciano let out sighs, and long hearty moans as he felt this. His arms still remaining tightly wrapped around Lovino's back. Lovino was pushing his hips down into Feliciano's, and this provoked a large growl to come out of the elder's throat.

"Feliciano… My Feliciano… Fratellino." Lovino kept moaning as he nibbled and licked on Feliciano's ear. The elder pushed his hips more against Feliciano's hips and began to grind against him. This caused both of them to let out more louder moans. Pulling back from the ear he was nibbling on, Lovino stared right into the gleaming eyes of his younger brother. "I want to be one with you. I want to unify with you forever fratello."

Nodding rapidly, the younger moaned loudly to approve of his brother's wishes. "Sí! Sí! Let us unify fratello! I want to be one! Tí amo tanto!" Lovino began to strip himself, along with his brother. That beautiful dress was now another memory for unification day. Kisses were being delivered all over Feliciano's body. The younger was gripping into the sheets and moaning endless adorations to his brother.

And finally they had become one. One apart of the other, and forever lingering on each others hearts. Their lips crashed together, and began to dance as their bodies created something beautiful. Hips moving and crashing, the sound of fluttering whispers in the air. Faster, faster, harder, harder, it would grow to be more amazing! Their souls were combining into one, setting each others hearts on fire with the glow of ecstasy.

Time crashed into them, and Lovino released himself inside of his brother. Their climax sent shivers down both their spines, as they could both feel the sparks of love clinging to their chests. Falling over, Lovino wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist, and began to kiss his cheek.

"We are one… And I don't ever want to give you up again. I love you Feliciano." Lovino whispered softly into Feliciano's ear before kissing it gently.

"I love you too fratellone… I promise I won't ever leave you." The younger said as he felt his finger intertwining with his elders. That night, they shared a bed once more. Italy had finally become one.

Happy Birthday Italia, and here is to you having another 154 years of happiness together, full of love, and life.


	7. Let Play House!

**Let's Play House!**

**This story is rated K**, _**Featuring Fem!Italy/Romano**_

You would think that siblings would get along just fine, right? That they would play with each other, and tell each other secrets. Wrong. That's what friends are for. This is siblings we are talking about here. The Vargas siblings to be exact.

Lovino was the elder brother, which meant he didn't really care for spending much time with his little sister. He would mostly just lock himself in his room and play video games with Antonio. Felicia was the younger sister. She was always light and bubbly, and seemed to always want attention from her brother.

Knocking on his door one afternoon, she shouted. "~Fratellone! Want to come outside and play?" She was wearing a pastel sun dress, with small flowers on it. She had pigtails in her hair, and small tint of pink on her cheeks. "Per favore! It'll be fun I promise!" The young sibling said as she clasped her hands together as if to beg.

However, Lovino had his headset on, and was too busy playing his video game. Felicia could hear his swearing from behind the door when she put her ear up to it. "Son of a bitch! He moved! I could have totally shot him!"

Giggling, Felicia turned the handle to the door and opened it to see a pitch dark room with her brother sitting on his bed staring at his television. "Poo… Fratellone… You'll get no sunshine if you stay in your room like this all day. Remember what nonno said? Always get a little exercise in!"

It still seemed as if he was too distracted to pay attention to what his little sister was saying. But Antonio could hear her sultry sweet voice through the headset on the other side. He even tried to tell Lovino, but Lovino was still too distracted on trying to kill this one player. "Shut up bastard! You're ruining my concentration!"

Sighing, she walked over to the television, and pressed the big button to his console that turned it on and off. Shutting it down while he was still in-game. "What the fuck! No! No, no, no! I had the second highest score on that server! What the hell!" Felicia skipped over to his curtains and pulled them open to let the sunshine into his room.

Hissing, he hid underneath his covers and continued to swear. "F-Fucking… sorella… Get the hell out of my bedroom! Didn't I tell you not to ever come in here? This is my god damn territory!" He shouted from beneath the blankets.

"Si, you did. But I didn't listen. It's so nice outside fratellone! Look! The birds are singing, and the bees are buzzing around from flower to flower. I came up here to ask you to play outside with me!"

"Fuck that! Are you kidding me? I'll get a tick on my leg or something!" He said as he peaked his head out from under the blanket. "Don't be such a grumpy pants. Nonno told me to get you out of your room for at least an hour. Then he'll take us out for ice-cream!"

That word seemed to peak Lovino's interest. "Ice-cream?" Nodding, Felicia put her hands on her hips and repeated. "Ice-cream. Any parlor you want too. And all you have to do is play with me for an hour outside."

Swearing softly, Felicia could hear his large groan coming from under the blankets. "Fine… Only an hour though." Giggling, Felicia skipped outside of his room and stood in the door frame. "~Ve! Hurry up through fratellone! I don't want the tea to get cold!" Running out and giggling she returned back outside in the backyard to her pretend house and tea set.

"Fuck… Tea? Really?" Looking at the clock beside his bed, he scratched the back of his neck before putting on capris, and a red T-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair to pretend as if he brushed it, then ruffled it up again. Shoving his feet into some flip-flops, he then made his way down stairs with his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

Walking into the backyard, Felicia was pouring tea for her stuffed animals, and a Holy Roman Empire stuffy. Hell knows why she even has that piece of shit stuffy. He came over and stood in front of her just staring at her with a poker face. "What are we going to do huh?"

Smiling up at him, she pointed at the flower patch sticking up beside the plastic house. "Pick some flowers for me fratellone! A good husband always picks flowers for his wife!" Hearing that made Lovino blush like a tomato, and his hair curl become all disarray. "I-I'm your what?"

"My husband! No other boy wants to play with me. And since I have you, you'll be my husband!"

"Why can't I just be your brother?" He said gesturing madly.

"Because you're the boy, and I'm the girl! Now pick me some flowers husband!" She said with a little sass.

Backing up slowly, he moved to where the flowers were bursting from the ground and looked at one by one. They mostly were just weeds, but he supposed that this is pretend, she wouldn't give a crap. Picking a yellow one, then a blue one, then a small pink one, he moved back over to her and handed her the three small flowers.

"Here." He said as he dropped them in front of her.

Looking down at them, she looked back up at him with puppy eyes, and a frown. One of Lovino's weaknesses. How he hated that cute look she had. She had it ever since she was a baby! He stole a lollipop from her when she was two, and she gave him that same look! Which ended up with him giving her back her lollipop… along with his own.

"What? What did I do? Those are the flowers you wanted right?" He said with anger in his voice.

Shaking her head, she frowned. "I-I thought my husband would get me more beautiful flowers to show me how much he loves me."

Taken aback by this. He scratch his head and looked around frantically. "Oh… Right… more beautiful flowers. Fine. I'll get you more."

With her smile of approval, he returned it with a small smile, but only for a brief moment! He had to find her flowers! He was a husband on a missions! Looking up and down the sides of their actual home, he found a rose bush, and a bunch of lilies. First, he easily plucked the lilies. Just a few so that grandpa wouldn't notice. Then looking at the roses, he bit down on his lip as he plucked off three. Of course there were thorns pushing into his skin, but he had to fight the pain. Lovino wanted to get Felicia pretty flowers after all.

Returning to her, he handed her the flowers, but told her to be careful with the roses. Her eyes widened in shock at the beautiful flowers. She sniffed them, but then stopped in noticing the blood dripping onto her plastic play table.

Lovino was bleeding from the thorns. Gasping, she made him put the flowers down and took his hand in hers. "Oh no! You're bleeding! Don't worry! Mrs. Muffins always has a first-aid kit on her. She is a first class nurse fairy after all." Going to her fairy stuffy, she plucked off a bandaid from her first aid kid, and put it on Lovino's cut.

Then put a small kiss on top of it. "Mrs. Muffins always says kisses make boo-boos better."

Blinking a couple times while looking at Felicia, he didn't notice for a couple moments that his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Was he blushing from that small little kiss on his finger? And now she was smiling at him all cute like! What was she trying to do, give him a heart attack?

"Uh… Grazie… Mrs. Muffins or whatever." Lovino said with his cracking voice. Felicia giggled and handed him a small tea cup. "Have some fratellone!"

"I thought I was your husband?" Did he seriously just say that? Why didn't he just accept the tea? Gulping, he noticed that she now too was blushing.

"U-Uh… Well… I thought you wanted to be my brother."

"I am your brother." Lovino said softly as he began to kneel down to her level on her small chair.

"B-But you just said you thought you were my husband." Felicia squeaked with her confused tone.

"Can't I be both?"

"What do you mean Lovi?"

"What if… I promise to marry you when we are older? Then this doesn't have to be pretend. I can actually get you real flowers, and you can put more band-aids on my fingers." Lovino said while staring right into her coffee brown eyes.

"You mean it? You'll marry me?" Felicia said with a quivering lip.

Nodding slowly, Lovino moved closer to her. "I do mean it."

"Why are you so close fratellone?" The little brunette said softly as she noticed how close her brother was getting.  
"W-Well… Husbands don't just bring their wives flowers. They kiss too you know." Lovino was now very close to Felicia. However, he was still being held back by the thought of rejection.

"A k-kiss? Like family kiss right?" She said uneasily.

"No… Like this."

Grabbing her chin, he kissed her lips softly. It was like a kiss he saw on his television last night. The couple he saw were really happy when they were kissing. And when Lovino began kissing Felicia…. Well, he felt pretty happy too.

Suddenly, an interruption. Their grandfather's booming voice echoing from the porch alerted them. Pulling back, they both had faces like tomatoes. Romulus was walking up to them and smiling. "Look at you two! My little grandchildren are getting along so nicely! You two were kissing! How sweet! Now, I promise you two ice-cream. Where would you like to go Lovi?"

Gulping, the elder brother had to take a deep breath first. All thoughts were like a blur at this moment. "U-Uh… Cold stone?" Lovino said softly.

"Cold stone it is! Hey, you two have really red faces. It's not that hot out here is it?"

The siblings both began nodding rapidly. "Si! It's very hot! So hot! We're so glad we're getting ice-cream. Grazie Nonno!" Jumping up they began to run back into the house, leaving their grandfather standing their wondering.

"Their little bodies probably can't take this much heat I guess. I must be such a wonderful grandfather if their getting along so well, and treating them to ice-cream. I should get grandfather-of-the-year award." Laughing at his own joke, he began to return inside.

Leaving behind the flowers still lingering on the table, and a spilled tea-cup.


	8. Adolescence

**A/N: This is a Italy/Fem!Romano AU. Also, I would very much like to thank my girlfriend for helping me edit this. She was a big help through this fic, and gave me a ton of support. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Faint giggles, like the soft sounds of bees buzzing, can be heard behind a large tree. Two siblings sitting and sharing secrets like two best friends would. Jokes thrown at each other only to see the opposite fall on their back laughing themselves to tears. The younger would stand up, jump around, and act with his playful movements to entertain the elder; whilst the elder would point at something, then proclaim what makes it so funny.

The younger brother, Feliciano, growing tired of just seeing his sister sitting and now playing around with him, picked her up and began to dance around with her playfully. Lovina, arguing with this, tried to step off and retreat to her shady spot under the tree, but Feliciano's laugh was contagious and she soon fell into step along with her brother.

The two danced together to a piano tune being played inside by their guardian. Each keeping step with one another and getting close to one another. Their bare feet carried them over the cool grass, and brought them into a fantasy land. There they could pretend the shade of their big tree was a giant castle, and the grass surrounding their feet was a marble ballroom floor. It was something out of a storybook for them both.

"We'll always dance together like this, right fratello?" Lovina said with a slight tint of pink brushing onto her cheeks. With a smile, Feliciano spun her around and pulled her back into him. "Of course my princess! We'll dance together in our castle forever!" Lovina was silent, but her eyes almost seemed to be glittering from this answer.

As Feliciano pulled her closer to him, Lovina began to felt a pain swell around her chest. She was being pressed up against him, and for some reason it hurt. Letting go of his hands, she stepped back and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"What's wrong Lovina? Did I step on your foot?"

"No… No. It must have just been my dress… It's become very tight recently. I might just need to get it loosened is all."

Blinking a couple times, Feliciano reached out for her hand and held it within his own. "Well, as long as I didn't hurt you… Want to go to Miss Hungary to see if she can loosen up your dress? Then maybe we can dance some more!" He spoke with his playful tone, yet there was some worry hidden behind it.

Nodding, Lovina and Feliciano began to head inside to their large manor. Seeing the pair walk in, Roderich and Elizabeta looked up from the piano to gaze at their rather large closeness. Seeing this made Roderich upset- they are siblings and shouldn't be this close! Turning to Elizabeta, he whispered to her with a frustrated tone, "We'll have to separate them."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Look at them… Look how close they are. Doesn't that put you on edge a little? They are growing up so quickly, who knows what they'll try if we aren't looking!"

"Don't be silly! Their just siblings! Can't they be friendly with one another? Come on, you have a brother. Didn't you get along with him when you were a young boy?"

"Not exactly… Me and him weren't always on well decided terms."

"Well, Feliciano and Lovina get along. Who knows how much longer it will last? Soon Lovina will be turning into a beautiful young lady and want more private time to herself, probably pushing him away just so she can have the entire room to herself."

Mumbling a little, Roderich nodded softly and returned his gaze to the Italian pair. Feliciano let go of his sister's hand to skip to Elizabeta. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked up at her with his soft and gentle eyes. "Mama, Sorella said her dress is too tight."

A soft growl was heard behind Feliciano as Lovina came up behind him and started to defend herself. "W-Well… We were just dancing, and when I was really close, I thought the dress was too confining toward my chest. It hurts!"

Elizabeta's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Roderich giving her the "I told you" grin. Gulping, she let go of Feliciano and reached out for Lovina. "We can get you new dresses then! You're around that age when you stretch out your old ones. I'm sure I have one you can fit in just nicely!"

As Elizabeta and Lovina began to walk away, Feliciano was following behind them. Roderich grabbed his shoulders to halt and keep him still.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I thought I could go with them? Lovina said after she gets changed we could dance some more!"

Frowning, Roderich tugged Feliciano away and held him still in a strong fatherly grasp. "I've been growing concern for you and your sister and have decided on how to fix the complications."

"Complications? What complications are there between me and her? We were just dancing?"

"You were going to follow her and watch her change as well?" Roderich said as he raised his voice loudly.

"I was just going to wait for her until she was done!"

"Don't play dumb with me boy! I know what she looks like to you… A flower in a garden that you can have all to yourself. She's not for you Feliciano! She's your sister!"

"I know she's my sister! What are you trying to say? I don't understand with all your yelling and tugging!"

Letting loose on his grasp, Roderich stood up straight and readjusted his glasses. "From now on… You two will be sleeping in a separate bed."

"W-What? But me and Lovina always sleep together! It's how I help her-"

"Silence! I've made up my mind! You will be sleeping in a bedroom I'll have Miss Héderváry prepare for you."

Fearing the anger of his guardian, Feliciano looked away in anger and crossed his arms. "You don't understand her like I do."

Suddenly there was a sharp pain stabbing him in the face. Roderich raised his hand against him and struck Feliciano. Clasping his hand over the red hand mark on his face, he stared up at his guardian with tears of anger and pain in his eyes.

Roderich was rubbing his hand he struck Feliciano with and spoke softly. "No… You don't understand Feliciano…. I'm just trying to protect both of you from your own foolish and pitiful hearts from sin."

The older man walked away, leaving Feliciano against a wall in pain, and trapped in a world of confusion.

He soon heard the sound of heels coming toward him, and his head turned slightly so he could see what Elizabeta was going to say to him next.

But it wasn't Elizabeta… It was Lovina! Wearing heels, and dark red dress. She looked like a princess out of the story books they would read together before bed. Her face almost seemed blank, but he could see she was in pain. Not mental pain, physical pain.

"Damn heels!" She kicked them off right in front of Feliciano and sighed angrily. "If I have to put these on ever again, I swear I'm not going to be able to walk for weeks."

Lovina still hadn't noticed Feliciano's tears. He quickly rubbed his face and smiled at her, giving her a laugh. "Let's hope you learn how to dance in them then!" The younger said with a giggling voice as he reached out for his sister's hand.

Her eyes wandered and noticed the red mark across Feliciano's face. "F-Feliciano! What happened?"

"Oh this? I u-uh… ran into a wall. I'm just clumsy like that you know?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really… it just stings a little honestly."

Stepping closer, Lovina began to close the space in between them. Feliciano's heart was racing when he noticed just how close she was; he could feel the silk and fabric of her dress, and her hand was still interlocked with his own.

She then placed a soft kiss onto his cheek and stepped back with a blush on her cheeks. "Mama said kisses make everything better, remember?" Lovina said as she gestured at her lips. Still in a moment of shock, Feliciano began to let a few words dripped out his mouth. "U-Uh, sí sí, that's right! I almost forgot that's what kisses were for…"

"You're so silly fratello. Come on, Elizabeta said dinner would be ready soon."

* * *

The two siblings arrived in the dining room to gaze upon a lovely feast. A delicious roasted pig sat in the middle with an apple in it's mouth, surrounded by fruits and vegetables. It looked like Elizabeta really outdid herself tonight with her cooking. The arrow wound in the pig was almost still visible.

Lovina and Feliciano both sat down at the table beside each other; however, Feliciano's nervous eyes moved to the corner to notice his guardian staring at him with scorn. Those squinting eyes staring at him behind his spectacles gave the young Italian a chill down his spin. His cheek still hurt from earlier, and he was frightened if Roderich would strike him again.

Feeling a soft poke on his shoulder, Feliciano turned to see his sister looking at him questionably. She seemed to be wondering why her brother was so shaken up at the dinner table. Usually he would be chatty, and excited to talk about his day and compliment Miss Hungary on her excellent cooking, but it wasn't coming out.

Feliciano's eyes met with his sister's and he gave her a fake smile. A smile he usually never gives. It was just to ease her for a little bit.

They listened and bowed their heads as Roderich began to say grace.

"Lord, thank you for this meal and for this wonderful family. Please let us all savor this meal in healthiness and happiness, and away from sin. Do not let sin tempt us, or let us be hindered in our own paths. Let this meal take away all the impurities that may rest within our hearts, amen."

Elizabeta, Lovina, and Feliciano didn't say "Amen" in return, but looked at Roderich very strangely.

"U-Uh… that was a very interesting prayer dear. What made the subject of sin and impurities come up? Usually you would have just ended it at "Thanks for the meal"…" Elizabeta said as she began to slice her meat.

Lovina kept her head down and nibbled on the vegetables on her plate. Feliciano was too nervous to look up at Roderich. He had a guess on why he was saying these things. Earlier today, he was saying similar things to him about Lovina.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just something I thought I should add more to the prayer. Prayers should be longer, shouldn't they?"

Without saying a word back to him, Elizabeta just put the piece of pig in her mouth and chewed. Almost like it was a "Yes, whatever you say dear" situation.

Whimpering and huffing, Lovina poked her brother's thigh and whispered for his help. "I can't cut my meat. The damn knife isn't sharp enough."

"That's because you're trying to cut it with a butter knife."

"It's not my fault I don't know the difference between knives."

Chuckling, Feliciano pulled her plate to him and began to cut her meat with his own knife. "I'll do this for you. You tend to like it when it is in smaller pieces anyway."

"Shut up, I do not." She replied with a little louder huff.

"You do too. You can't eat a pig like a pig, you have to eat like a lady." He smiled at her. "You are becoming one too. So I thought I would just help."

Sticking his fork in one of the cut up pieces, he held it up to his older sister's lips and smiled. "Now open up!"

Lovina slowly opened her mouth to allow her brother to place the piece of pork into her mouth. Her teeth bit down lightly on the end of the piece and pulled the rest off. She began to chew, and happily smiled at him. "It's very good! Grazie fratellino!"

A loud slam was heard on Roderich's side of the table. It caused everyone to look is way in shock. Feliciano even jumped in his seat a little bit. "Please… Don't feed your sister with your own fork Feliciano. She has her own fork, she can use it."

"But I was just helping her-"

"She has her own fork!" Roderich raised his voice and shook both the siblings. Lovina grabbed her fork and shakily began to eat the rest of her meal.

Feliciano stood up and slammed his napkin down on the table. "I don't know what your problem is, or why you have the need to control how I act with my sister. It's ridiculous! You won't even let me feed her, and you are no longer going to let me sleep with her! What is going through your mind?" Taking a step back away from the table, he looked at his sister and began walking away slowly.

Elizabeta stood up to go after him, but Roderich raised his hand as if to stop her. "Let him go. He's a growing boy. Have you gotten his room ready?"

Elizabeta sat down and nodded slowly. "I still think it's too early. They are still so young."

"What did he say?" Lovina said softly.

"It's not too early, we have to do this now before they find out." Roderich replied to Elizabeta.

"What… did he say?" Lovina said louder.

"But they don't even know what it is! They'll still remain innocent."

"Their bodies can teach them Elizabeta… That's why they must be separated."

"What did my goddamn brother say?!" Lovina stood up as she slammed on the table.

Both adults looked at her with surprise at this outburst. "About what Lovina?" Elizabeta said questionably.

"He's not sleeping with me anymore? Why the hell is he not sleeping with me anymore!?" She said with tears collecting in her eyes.

Roderich looked away and sipped at his wine while Elizabeta got up and held her. "You two have both grown up. Me and Mister Austria thought it was time to separate your beds. You know, because now you are a big girl! He's becoming a big boy as well. Don't you want a little more privacy?"

Shoving Elizabeta, Lovina backed away and began to stomp her feet. "You don't understand! I need him, and he needs me! I don't need privacy, we've taken baths together! It's not fair!" Lovina began to run off with the sounds of whimpers coming from her, end echoing as she ran. Elizabeta wanted to go after them, but her husband put his arm on her shoulder.

"They'll thank us… It all comes with time."

"B-But they are still just children."

"Not anymore. They've reached the age of adolescence."

* * *

Heels running across wooden floors began to echo throughout darkened hallways, accompanied by the tragic sound of broken up tears and distraught pain. Lovina kicked off her heels and began to run barefoot throughout to corridors to her and Feliciano's bedroom; the only place she could seek sanctuary at this point. Although, it was soon to just be her room alone now.

But as it still was just theirs, no adult could hurt them in here. This is where she and Feliciano would go to be alone. Where they would spend time together, to just be away from the chores and responsibilities of growing into an adult. They wanted to stay young forever, to just remain in this fantasy, to pretend the adult world didn't exist around them and they were already at the age of maturity.

Opening the door, she saw Feliciano sitting at the end of the bed with his face buried in his hands, yet there was no sound of tears falling. Stepping further into the bedroom, Lovina closed the door behind her and walked to her younger brother with her tears still clotting her eyes.

Falling onto her knees, she laid her head on his lap and began to sob.

"Why are they doing this to us fratello? We didn't do anything wrong! What kind of punishment involves separating us? I can't be away from you!" The elder sibling whined out in gasps and wet tears. A hand was placed on her head, and slowly began to brush through her hair.

"They think this is best for us… That we are growing up. After all, a princess must grow into a queen on day, right?"

It was so strange how her little brother was able to keep a smile on his face the entire time. Not for one moment did he let a tear drop in front of her. It was as if he was holding back his own sadness to protect her. Looking up at him, his warm fingers began to wipe away at her tears.

"W-Why….? I thought we were going to dance forever like we did today." She whimpered out with a pitiful sniffle.

Not responding, he lifted her up and hugged her tightly. "It's time for bed. You must get ready for bed sorellona. What would Mister Austria think if a young princess didn't get the amount of sleep she needed?"

Letting out a long sigh, Lovina stepped to her drawer and grabbed a white nightgown and trailed into the bathroom to change. Leaving Feliciano in her room… alone.

Letting a single tear drop, he fell back onto his bed and hid his face with his arm. Eyes shut, he begged to shut out today. To forget the pain his guardian caused him. But what did he mean by sins? What was he trying to tell Feliciano?

Draining his mind, he brought up only what he thought were sins to Roderich. A mistake in a song? No, that can't be right? An obvious hole in underpants? Definitely not… Well, nothing would seem to be a sin except wrong things.

"What about the seven sins?" He spoke softly to himself. There was greed… Feliciano and Lovina had no greed. They had everything they would ever need.

Gluttony. Even though they both loved food, it wasn't something that seemed to be a big factor.

Sloth? That would be something for them both depending on when they were taking a siesta. But not that much of a sin… To be lazy isn't a thing to make a big deal about.

Pride maybe? Neither one of them had much pride… Except Lovina, she seemed to enjoy the things she did. But this would have to involve them both.

Envy perhaps? Definitely not, the siblings didn't wish off the other and desire anything the opposite would have. They were fine with what was given to them.

Anger… That would be something Lovina would possess, but she usually uses it unnecessarily. Feliciano is pretty laid back, but he can become pretty angry. Like today for example. It can't be wrath… So that leaves….

Gulping, Feliciano turned to face the bathroom door Lovina went to change in… Lust.

It couldn't be lust, could it? She was his big sister! He looked up to her all the time, and wouldn't look up to her… in that sort of way. But, she was growing into such a beautiful woman. Hair that almost looked as sweet as chocolate, and a scent as similar to the roses bushes she sniffs.

Skin so golden, and eyes so bold she would drag your attention from a mile away! Whenever Feliciano gazed at her, her cheeks would look almost like a rabbits soft pink nose. The way she would walk had more stride to it than most things, and her hips could strike Feliciano down in a heartbeat.

To imagine her, stripped bare, changing into her sleeping gown, in a room right beside him began to stir something up inside Feliciano. The young boy's cheeks began to burn and his heart race. Is this what Roderich meant? Was this the sin he was referring to?

Was it so much a sin to want to touch her soft skin? Or to run his hands up to her neck to pull that small string and let her dress loose? Could a sin be that a little brother wished to place his lips upon his sister's?

Sitting up, Feliciano began to pant. The creaking sound of the bathroom door opening startled him as well, causing him to jump off the bed.

Lovina was staring at him with a blank gaze, those same blushing cheeks and soft lips… hair hanging down to her shoulders, and the beautiful eyes that could melt him. It almost made the young boy's legs wobble.

Is this what love feels like? Feliciano thought to himself as he gave her a rather goofy smile.

Giggling, Lovina sat at her vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. Feliciano took this opportunity as an invitation to brush that beautiful hair of hers. Picking of her brush, he began to run it from the top of her head to the beginning of her shoulders. The satisfying sound of untangling knots was shimming into Feliciano's ears.

Her hair was almost like silk in his hands. So soft, and pure. Lovina looked into the mirror and saw her brother smiling happily at her while running his fingers through her hair. "Will this be the last time we do this too?" She spoke softly. Feliciano's movements stopped, and he began to regain control of his actions.

This is what Mister Austria was trying to prevent. I have to obey…

Putting down her brush, he grabbed her hand and led her to her bed. "Buonanotte." Feliciano said as he tucked her in and began to walk to the door. Opening the door for just a moment, he felt a forceful tug on his shirt, causing him to look behind him and to see his sister with tears once again clouding in her eyes.

"Y-You know Feliciano… I can't sleep alone. It's dark. You know how much I'm afraid of the dark you bastard, you can't leave me alone like this! It's not fair!" She hit her younger brother's chest with a weak punch, and began to let the tears drop from her eyes.

Grabbing the hand laid on his chest, Feliciano placed a small kiss upon it and smiled at her warmly. "We are far past the age of being afraid of the dark mi principessa. We are adults now." As much as he regretted saying it, as much as it hurt, it had to come out. But there was something else ticking inside of his body. A yearning of some sort to not let her go.

Lovina's teary gaze looked back up at her brother, and gave a small sniffle. "W-Will they know? Will Roderich and Elizabeta know? Is it all over now that we are adults? Is what we had before just… a dream now?"

Shaking his head, Feliciano closed the door behind him and could feel his fingers teasing the lock. "Never…" He whispered out slowly. "I won't let them know. If they knew, I wouldn't be able to run my fingers through your hair anymore… I wouldn't be able to look at you like this."

"Like what fratello?" Lovina said with a hesitant whisper.

"Like a wife." Feliciano grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him, kissing the lips he was thinking of earlier. These soft, pure lips. His fingers fidgeted and finally locked the door behind him.

They won't know… Roderich won't find out, Elizabeta won't find them. Feliciano began to walk her backwards toward the bed and laid her back down into it, falling onto it with her.

He could feel the blood racing through his veins; his heart pumping faster than it ever has before. Feliciano thought he was going to lose his mind for a moment with this single kiss. Surprisingly, she was kissing him back. There wasn't any hitting, or biting. It was just one wonderful kiss.

Pulling back and separating them, Feliciano looked at his elder sister with bright red cheeks. Her beautiful hazel orbs staring right into his, the faint light making her eyes sparkle like the stars hanging above them. Both of their mouths were hanging open and letting out panting breaths.

Lovina's soft hands began to reach up and wrap around her younger brother's neck. A gentle smile formed over the lips he was just kissing, and opened slightly to let out a couple words.

"Do that again…"

Feliciano's heartbeat felt like it was in his head now. A loud thumping, like a fist against a door, was the sound inside Feliciano's head. His skin felt like it was prickling, and his whole body would catch fire. With a quivering smile, he lowered himself to kiss her once again.

As wrong as this was, as right at Roderich was, Feliciano couldn't help but love how it felt. There was a sense of shock and lust all at once every time he pushed his lips more against hers. Soon enough they both spread their lips allowing the other entrance. Tongue's running against each other, twisting, spiraling into need.

This is a feeling Feliciano never knew until now. Sure he knew what lust was, but he never dared try it until now. And dear God did it feel incredible! When he touched her, he could feel her moving more into him.

Retreating once again, the pair were now panting heavily for air they had stolen from each other. The elder sat up with the younger following, but they continued to stare at each other with a longing curiosity. Lovina's soft eyes began to tease him more as she reached behind her neck and pulled the small string keeping her whole nightgown on. As it fell down her shoulders, she kept her hands over the part covering her chest. Feliciano stared at her with a heavy blush, blinking slowly at her actions.

"M-Miss Hungary said that these are what I will use to feed babies when I'm older. She told me that when she helped me into her dress. But… she also said another thing." Lovina let her hand's drop, allowing her breasts to be revealed to her sibling. "She said men enjoy touching them… And it feels good for me too."

Feliciano gulped once again and his hesitant, shaky hands began to reach up toward them. Lovina's heart was beating quickly as she could see his hand moving closer. There were questions racing through her mind, asking her if this was even alright for her little brother to do? But more than anything, she wanted this. She wanted him closer to her. She loved Feliciano.

His hand grasped the soft mound and slowly began to squeeze, causing Lovina to let out a soft gasp.

"D-Did I hurt you sorella?" Feliciano asked, taking his hand back in shock.

"N-No… It just felt strange. You see… It's strange when you feel someone's hands on your body. And with hands as warm as yours, it felt strange. Do it again fratello."

"Are you sure it's suppose to feel good?"

With Lovina's single nod, Feliciano placed his hand back onto her breast to hear the same gasp once again. Before he had the chance to take it off, she forced him to keep it there by slamming her hand over his. Looking up at her, he took a deep breath and began to let his hand squeeze her growing breasts.

"It's really soft sorella…" Feliciano said softly with a voice full of heavy breathing.

"It's okay to touch the other one too, idiot." She said as she let out a small moan. Feeling both his hands on her, she began to knock her head back and let out much louder sounds than before. Feliciano came to conclusion that this is what it looks like when a girl feels pleasure. Feeling like she had enough, she grabbed his hands and pushed him off.

Lovina's face was bright red, and had small tears hanging in her eyes. Feliciano reached his hand up to cup her face and wipe her eyes. "Tears don't suit a pretty princess like you."

"And what are you then?" She said sniffling. "If I'm a princess… what are you?"

Giving her a very warm smile, he responded, "I'm your knight."

"Why aren't you my prince?" She said, grabbing his arm possessively.

"Because my dear, a Princess is always rescued and protected by a knight."

"Do… Do knights and Princesses get married?"

With her saying that, Feliciano's eyes became soft, and he let out a heavy breath. "Some do, but the knight has to steal the princess away first."

Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung to him like a baby koala and began to whimper. "Steal me fratello! Steal me… I don't want a prince, I want a knight!"

Holding her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head, and began to run his fingers through her hair. "I've already stolen you, mi principessa… They just don't know it yet."


End file.
